


It's a thank you. Kind of.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Flash Pairing, Girls Kissing, I won't write again about them I think, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Season/Series 07, Surprise Kissing, That's the reason why she is this way, Written before we knew who Gothel was, awkward pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x06] : Drabble. The Witch just gave her what she needed. Ivy decides to thank her properly. Ivy/The Witch.





	It's a thank you. Kind of.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [C'est un merci. En quelque sorte.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712269) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



> Author's note : After the Robin/Alice (aka the ship with the two people that never met), here is my new strange and non-canon ship : Ivy/The Witch (because why not). I hope you will enjoy.

T he thing is that Ivy doesn't really care about the Witch. She doesn't know her, not really (damn, she doesn't even know her name. And never asked to know it), and never wanted to learn more about her.

 

But she kind of like her, after all, she is her only ally in this town w h ere no one loves her and where her mom pays no attention to her (Henry doesn't count, he is interested by Jacinda, and Ivy doesn't care about him, and moreover, she kind of tried to manipulate him).

 

And she is also the only one to who she talks about how much she wants her mother to be destroyed. 

 

They have a relationship, kind of, not really a friendship, it's more a partnership. 

 

She isn't afraid of her, because living with her mother helped her to learn not to be afraid by people more powerful than her.

 

And here, they are.

 

She gave to the Witch the things she had to search, and even though she complains about the things she has to do for her, she has to admit that she likes their conversations, and their actions together.

 

Sh e has what she wants, what she needs, and she smiles, feeling happy for the first time since a long moment.

 

She looks at the Witch, who warns her by taking her hand, and then, Ivy feels  _ something _ .

 

The Witch is pretty, despite how harsh her situation is, despite the fact that Victoria doesn't take care of her (and Ivy almost wants to do it, take her in another place, where she would be free. Then, she just let the thought disappear. She has no time for it.)

 

And Ivy feels a gratitude toward her, and she smiles.

 

Before she goes, she decides to do something, something she never thought she would do.

 

She kisses the Witch, without warning, a chaste and soft kiss.

 

She then moves away, and smiles again, seeing the Witch blushing, and she can't help, but see her as adorable. 

 

(Even thought this person may be terrible, but Ivy doesn't care about it. Not for now.)

 

The other doesn't complain, but seem to be confused, surprised.

 

“Why did you do that ?

 

Ivy shrugged.

 

\- It's a thank you. Kind of. For what you did for me. And I wanted to do this since a… well… long time, she admitted to her and herself.”

 

She smiled again, seeing how confused the Witch still seemed to be, and she left.

 

“You know, said the other woman to her, almost in a shy way (which didn't seem to be hers),  I wouldn't complain if… you decided to come to see me during… other moments than for  our plan. If you're not against it, of course.”

 

Iv y turned back, and smiled to her, a smile to  which the Witch responded.

 

“I would adore it, whispered Ivy.”

 

And then, she left, still smiling, ready to do what she wanted to. 


End file.
